


約定

by Eren16537



Series: 【犽易】歲月靜好 [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren16537/pseuds/Eren16537
Summary: 這是一個美好又悲傷的故事 有刀 人物死亡 且有不專業的打鬥描寫be結局
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Series: 【犽易】歲月靜好 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217495





	約定

**Author's Note:**

> -BL有  
> -長生梗  
> -小心飛刀

-正文

在一個天氣炎熱的夜晚，有兩個男人坐在院子裡觀星談心。

「易，你可知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」

青年笑嘻嘻問著眼前的男人。

「今天七夕，怎麼了？」

男人卻只是轉過頭看著坐在身後幫忙吹風的青年。

「傳說啊…七夕這天要是能讓眾星之子綁上紅線，就能在一起一輩子呢！」

青年越講越是興奮。

「犽宿，你這過了一年還真不長記性，這事講百年了不膩呀？紅線也綁過了，你都沒看到拉卡私底下還跑來找我，說你都每年都找她綁紅線，你不煩她都煩了。」

想到老友每年七夕過後聚會的臉色，易不禁輕笑一聲。

「我可不記得有這事，話是這麼說，今年，來點不一樣的？」

名為犽宿的青年一臉無辜樣的抱起面前的人兒放在大腿上，加大吹風的力度，到達了電風扇強風的程度。

「不一樣的？」

易早已習慣青年把他抱到腿上的行為，雖然人型椅子熱乎乎的，很是讓人想掙脫，但青年加大吹風的力度，也就不再掙扎。

「是啊，你看這花只有花苞，很是奇怪對吧？」

青年邊說邊從乾坤袖裡拿出一朵白花。

「為何這花在花苞之時就被摘下...犽宿！」

「等等，我話還沒說完，別那麼急嘛...」

犽宿緊急安撫懷中即將發火的男人。

「這花，是今天經過一個小村子發現的，我看見一群女人圍聚在一起，手上都拿著這種花，我問她們在做什麼，她們說只要對花祈禱，花開了表示就能跟另一半永生永世在一起。」

青年將花拿到男人面前，意示讓男人試試。

生活如此久的時間，不知道伴侶意思也難了，易便接過花，閉上眼許願。

\--------

一盞茶時間過後，兩人身邊出現了陣陣光點，先是在周圍遊蕩，後是集中成一個大光點，有如蜻蜓點水般在花上後消失，當犽宿還在疑惑失敗的時候，花開了。

「易！花開了！花開了！」

「開了？這是…？」

男人聞聲睜眼，可發現花中有兩顆如珍珠般卻不大的珠子。

「這，便是誓約珠，傳說中能讓兩人永生永世不離的寶物。」

犽宿看著易一臉不可置信的模樣，露出溫暖的微笑。

「好了，都開了別再發呆了，鑲進去吧，喏，手環，拿去，鑲在裡面就行了。」

青年又從乾坤袖裡拿出一對尚未鑲珠的手環，遞給了易。

男人三兩下就將珠子鑲在手環上，把另一個手環遞給了犽宿，犽宿將它戴在了左手上，易則戴在了右手上。

兩人無聲的默契，對視了一下，嘴角上揚的親吻上去，綿長的細細親吻，直到易沒氣了才停了下來。

「明年七夕再像這樣喝櫻酒觀星，可好？」

「好，當然好，求之不得。」

易笑著鑽到犽宿懷裡，夢也醒了，張開眼便是雪白的帳篷頂。

\--------

「易，醒了？」

響起的不是熟悉的男聲，而是…認識多年的老友。

「犽宿他…」

醒來急迫的想找自己的男人，但不見其身影。

「他啊…得知你被重傷後，就沖到前線去，然後…」

索拉卡遺憾的搖搖頭。

易看見索拉卡的動作，頓時明白不管是夢裡還是現實，那個他回不來了…

索拉卡也知道，這種時候讓易一個人靜靜也好，讓他早點接受現實，戰場上沒有無敵的存在，就算他是艾歐尼亞一直引以為傲的疾風傳人，最終也得倒在諾克薩斯的侵略。

「我…想去前線。」

易，突然走出了帳篷，手上還拿著高原之劍。

「你身上的傷基本上好了差不多了，想去就去吧，他，回來了，去看看他再走吧。」

索拉卡心裡也知，犽宿死了，他什麼都沒了，想擋也擋不了，還不如放手一博，讓老友好好的發洩，大殺四方。

「他…在哪裡…？」

突如其來的死訊，連句話都說不好。

「在後方帳篷，老友，希望你旗開得勝。」

得知愛人的位置後，易便轉身前往，索拉卡則是目送老友離開，而後回到指揮的位置。

來到帳篷前，易毫不猶豫進入，進門就看到青年靜靜的躺在醫務架上，沒有呼吸，也沒心跳，但最該看見的血跡、傷口，卻沒看到，似乎已經有人幫忙清理、修補。

易握著犽宿的大手，低語了幾句話，就去往前線。

\--------

「大師，敵方大將越發倡狂，請問該如何處理？」

「你們防守，我親自上場，若我一去不復返，由伊瑞莉亞接替。」

說完，便拿著高原之劍，前往對付敵方赫赫有名的達瑞文。

\--------

「下一個死在我飛斧之下的是何人啊！」

達瑞文出手丟出飛斧，此時與易杠上。

「是我，但我可不會死在你的手上，我還得回去找他！」

易用劍擋下了飛斧說著。

「那可不一定！我愚蠢的弟弟啊，可別小看你面前的無極劍聖啊！」

看見無極劍聖的出現，如果只依靠弟弟的話，是贏不了的，因為深知這點，達瑞斯也就來幫自己的弟弟一臂之力，易看到敵方大將、指揮都在此，心知現在大家都抽不出手的情況下，只能依靠自己打敗面前的敵人。

達瑞斯見劍聖遲遲不出手，作勢就是一個鎖魂奪命，易看見斧頭朝向自己過來，毫不猶豫的使出先聲奪人躲避達瑞斯的鉤，達瑞文看哥哥處於下風也就使出了迴旋飛斧，好巧不巧都被易躲開了…

戰鬥就像這樣你來我往、僵持不下，幾個小時後，達瑞斯按捺不住斧頭上舉就是一個諾克薩斯斷頭臺，達瑞文也接上回轉死神，全被易的先聲奪人躲掉，重傷了兩兄弟。

在兩主將都重傷的情況下，諾克薩斯不得不投降，就這樣艾歐尼亞贏了，可是去的人不會再回來。

\--------

戰爭結束，易走到了犽宿的墓前，今天正好是七夕，右手還戴著誓約珠手環。

「說好的喔，永生永世永不相離，我們下輩子再見，犽宿。」

說完，易將自己的高原之劍和疾風劍插在一起，拿起小刀了結自己漫長的生命。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 這邊是舊文重發，如有同樣可能是我本人發的


End file.
